


Dangan Ronpa: Worldwide Despair-Elsewhere...

by 17thLord



Series: Dangan Ronpa: Worldwide Despair [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17thLord/pseuds/17thLord
Summary: A collection of short scenes related to my ongoing Fangan, titled Dangan Ronpa: Worldwide Despair. Contains scenes of characters interacting offscreen during the daily life and "wrong answer" reveals during deadly life. Will update whenever I have something for it, i.e. very sporadically.





	Dangan Ronpa: Worldwide Despair-Elsewhere...

**Author's Note:**

> Anatole attempts to flirt with Olympe and is interrupted by an angry chemist.

**POV: Antole Ignatov**

**The quiet Polish boy and his blue haired friend quietly left the theater, and I turned back to Olympe.**

Anatole (Friendly): So, miss, I do not believe I ever heard your name.

Olympe (Startled): Oh! Yes, of course. I’m Olympe Favreau.

Anatole (Cocky): Ah. Well, Miss Favreau, allow me to say that you are one of the most-

**What she was one of the most of I never got a chance to say, as she suddenly fell asleep and slumped forward onto me.**

Anatole (Shocked): W-what the ****?

Anatole (Confused): …Okay, what was THAT?

**A loud beeping noise had come from seemingly nowhere when I had attempted to curse.**

Anatole (Thinking): Hm…aha! It is a measure to ensure My success with the sweet Miss Favreau!

Anatole (Realizing): Naturally, If I should swear in front of her, she would turn away from me.  And so, beeping!

Olympe (Confused): Beeping?

Anatole (Startled): Ah!

**Needless to say, I was startled, but handled the situation admirably.**

Anatole (Cocky): Ah! My presence has awoken you, fair maiden.

**Smooth.**

Olympe (Confused): Uh, no, I just-

Anatole (Cocky): Oh, relax. I understand, don’t worry.  My noble self has caused many a girl to swoon.

Olympe (Annoyed): -have narcolepsy.

_…Oops._

Anatole (Embarrassed): …

Anatole (Cocky): W-well, clearly I woke you from your slumber, Ms. Favreau. So I was not too far off, was I?

Olympe (Annoyed): …Well, that just happens naturally, usually, so…not really?

_Hm, she’s playing hard to get. Well, I can handle that._

Anatole (Cocky): Well, never mind all that. Let’s talk ab-

**Sadly, my excellent recovery line was interrupted by the theater door slamming open. Standing in the entrance was a tall girl in a lab coat, looking absolutely terrifying.**

???: Aha! Subjects!

_That sounds unpleasant._

Ellen (Manic): OH! Introductions. I’m Ellen Vogel, chemist, yadda yadda, whatever. Now, what have we here?

**She yanked my lava lamp out of my hand and began examining it like it was some kind of ancient relic she’d just unearthed.**

Ellen (Thinking): Hm, a heating element, liquid, a non-Newtonian fluid, some glass…

Ellen (Excited): Why, with the proper tools, I could make a lava lamp out of this!

_That…that’s…that’s literally what you’re holding._

Ellen (Manic): Of course, with just a touch of vinegar, I could easily make a substance flammable enough to burn a hole through the wall!

Olympe (Nervous): Wouldn’t that cause us to die from convection?

Ellen (Manic): …

Ellen (Apologetic): Whoops.

Anatole (Cocky): Ah, ever the practical one, Ms. Favreau.

Olympe (Annoyed): Look, I’m not interested.

_Hm. Sticking with hard to get? Fine._

Anatole (Friendly): Alright. Ms…Vogel, correct?

Ellen (Friendly): Ah, yes? What is it?

Anatole (Cocky): I am Anatole Ignatov, Ultimate Snowboarder. Delighted to meet you.

Ellen (Bored): Oh. Okay.

**She then turned away and continued to examine the lava lamp.**

_Well, this is fun. Two beautiful women who won’t even glance at me, and I’ve lost my lava lamp. Time to leave, I think._


End file.
